1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shutter 3D liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a method and a device for reducing shutter 3D liquid crystal dynamic crosstalk and a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
The operation principle of shutter 3D liquid crystal displaying is to have the liquid crystal panels alternately display left-eye images and right-eye images, while controlling opening/closing of shutter glasses to allow the left eye of a user to see the left-eye image and the right eye seeing the right-eye image. If the left eye sees the right-eye image and the right eye sees the left-eye image, then the eyes of the user will perceive a phenomenon referred to as crosstalk.
Due to the “holding” characteristics of the liquid crystal, it requires a certain amount of time to respond and this makes the previous frame of image that is under incomplete response retaining on the current frame of image that is being displayed by the liquid crystal panel. If the liquid crystal panel itself cannot identify the images for left and right eyes, then there is always crosstalk regardless how fast we can adjust the synchrony of the shutter glasses. Particularly, the crosstalk phenomenon will easily occur when the current left-eye image and the previous left-eye image, and the current right-eye image and the previous right-eye image are all varied. The crosstalk caused by such a situation is referred to as dynamic crosstalk (because the left-eye image and right-eye image crosstalk is caused by dynamic images).
To reduce such a crosstalk and the dynamic crosstalk, a common solution is to compress the time for transmission of image data of each frame or backlight scanning techniques may be adopted to improve dynamic response of images, or the left and right eyes are simultaneously subjected to dynamic driving (namely adjustment of gray scale).
It is noticed by the inventor that although adopting backlight scanning techniques reduces crosstalk to some extents, yet the effectiveness is limited and the expense is high. Compressing the time for transmission of image data of each frame is limited by compression rate and thus the effectiveness of reducing displaying crosstalk is limited. Subjecting left and right eyes to dynamic driving simultaneously may increase static left-eye and right-eye crosstalk. To summarize, the known techniques do not provide good result for reducing the crosstalk problem of shutter 3D liquid crystal display device.